The Crimsion Ashikabi
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: Years after the shinobi era is over with Naruto and Saskue sealing Madara Ucihiha away. But the seal is weaking over the millenium. The gods had taken pity on Itachi and decided that he will stop the threat. But what he didn't know is that women will earn his affection during his conflict
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own anything of which you are about to read. If there's anything that you might recognize please support the official release.

It's being many years since the shinobi era. The people have lost the use of chakra. But they have used science, and advanced technology. Over the years the people have forgotten the knowledge of chakra and its origins. But also the people don't remember what a shinobi is. They can best describe it as a ninja.

But there was one shinobi that still lives till this day. That shinobi's name is Itachi Uchiha and he is still a special case. During the shinobi era Itachi was one of the best shinobi ever seen. This young man was a prodigy in his home village. But there was an incident in his home. A massive being had attacked and its name was Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was the nined tailed fox of the tailed beasts. The other beings were classified by their tails. The 4th hokage had stopped the being at the cost of his life. The rumors started that an Uchiha had controlled the tailed beast. But the only Uchiha that ever did was Madara Uchiha. But Madara had died many years ago during the foundation of his home village.

The Uchiha clan were planning out a coup at the village. The 3rd hokage and the elders had a special mission for Itachi. Itachi had to kill all the clan's members. He did but he couldn't kill his little brother. Soon after he joined a criminal organization that had wanted the tail beasts for peace. His bother has grown stronger and finally killed him.

His brother had helped Naruto bring world peace. They finally had defeated Madara by sealing him away. But what they didn't know is that the seal will weaken over the years. And it's destined that someone must defeat Madara. That person will be Itachi Uchiha. The God's felt sorry for the Uchiha and decided to send him somewhere special for the Uchiha to get comfort. They also sent him into the future were the battle will begin.

At first he wasn't so sure but was reluctant to do it. But doing so his age was lowered when he was 16 years old. His abilities had lowered quite a lot since now he is younger. Susanno was only in its skeleton form, Amaterasu flames were a little less hot, and he control Tsukuyomi for at least 24 hours instead of 72 hours. When finally being revived his eyes were clear as day. When using the evolved version of his sharnigan his eyes don't blur as they used to. When looking around his surroundings he saw that the buildings were tall as the ones in Ame.

With his clothes he has his akatsuki cloak, his mesh shirt, shinobi pants, his akatsuki ring on his finger and shinobi sandals. Itachi then traveled to the rooftops of the buildings. The people in this time were wearing different types of clothes. Itachi had finally found a clothing store. When arriving at the store a worker had asked him if he needed close. Itachi nodded and decided to get some clothes from this store. When the clerk asked for the money he simply put a genjutsu on him.

When leaving the store he had black sneakers with red laces. He's wearing black short sleeve shirt and has on light black shorts. He found a place to stay in and that place was named Izumo Inn. When knocking at the he was meat with a beautiful woman at the front door. She had long waist length hair with her bangs cut like a hime. She was wearing a purple, a white haori, with a sash like belt. And wears white socks and wooden sandals as foot wear and has a ribbon to hold her hair in place. The woman had a light blush seeing this young man.

"Oh my are you to be a new tentant in my Inn," asked the young lady? Itachi nodded at the question. "Okay then can you tell me your name," asked the young woman? "My name is Itachi Uchiha," replied Itachi. "My name is Miya Asuma and I welcome you to my Inn now would you please come with me to discuss payment.

Itachi had decided to use genjutsu but felt as if his pockets were full of cash. When checking the pockets he did. He never remembered putting cash at all in his pocket. He didn't even think he did to begin with in the first place. After giving the required money to Miya he finally found a found a place to wait for Madara to come. "Buy the way Miya do know anyone with jobs opening," asked Itachi.

"Yes I do his name is Kagari and he says that where he works needs another host," said Miya. Itachi nodded but in the inside he was going insane. A host a freaking HOST that's what he hated back during the academy. The girls back then where mostly fangirls over him. And it was very hard to lose them during the time.

"Kagari I've found someone for the empty spot," called out Miya. "Okay I'm coming down right now," replied the now named Homura. Itachi heard footsteps coming down the hallway. When seeing the person it was a male. He has silver hair that reminded him of Kakashi. He was wearing a white button up shirt and wearing black pants.

"So you must be the one looking for the job," asked Kagari. "I am and I need to find a job," replied Itachi. "Okay then we leave around 7:00 pm so be ready by then," said Kagari. Itachi nodded at the time. "Miya is it the afternoon already," asked a woman's voice. "Yes it is Uzume," replied Miya. Kagari turned around and was annoyed at what Uzume wearing right now.

Itachi turned to see another female coming out of the hallway. He had blushed at the lack of modesty she has. The woman had dark brown hair and brown eyes. From what he can tell she has a well develop figure and was only wearing panties and a bra. "Uzume how many times do you I have to tell you at least wear some clothes on when we have guests," said Kagari. "Hey at least I'm wearing my panties this time," replied Uzume.

Uzume turned around to see a young man that was very handsome. He had the darkest black hair and has black eyes. Uzume had eep when seeing this young man. And doing so she left in a hurry to her own room. Itachi thought that the eep was cute and the woman was very beautiful.

"_I can't believe this that man is my ashikabi I've finally found him_," thought Uzume. Uzume then decided to wear her regular clothes for now. She put on violet top with a golden 10 on her back. And she has on capri jeans and sandals for footwear. Uzume then saw Miya taking Itachi to his new room to sleep. Itachi thanked his new landlady for showing him his room. Itachi then went in his room to get used to it. But what he didn't know is that Uzume had decided to take a peak in the room. She blushed when seeing his toned upper body. She saw that he had a body of slim swimmer then a body builder.

Unknowingly she had to lick her lips when seeing that body. Maybe spending time with Matsu was a bad thing sometimes. Itachi knew she was watching him when he took off his shirt. Itachi pretended turn to the door to see if she was there. Uzume eep again and hid back in her room. Uzume was deciding whether or not to wing herself to him and decided yes. She peaked through the crack of her door to see itachi leaving in a nice suit.

Kagari then told him it was time to leave for the club. Itachi nodded and followed the man to the club. "Itachi is that your name isn't," asked Kagari. Itachi nodded for answering. "In the club all you do is just talk to the client and just listen to them," said Kagari. (Don't know exactly what they do in the host club I think of ouran highschool host club)

Itachi nodded at the knowledge. Miya stopped them for a moment and gave them their dinner knowing this job takes a long time to do. Uzume was sadden when seeing Itchi before she can talk to him. But she knew she was going to tomorrow when she wings herself to him.

Okay this is a new story for Itachixsekirei story. For the harem it's going to be.

#01 Miya, #02 Matsu, #03 Kazehana, #07 Akitsu, #09 Tsukiumi, #10 Uzume, #11 Hibiki, #12 Hikari, #88 Musabi, and #108 Kusano.

That's the harem for the new sekirei story. Please tell me is it better from the last one or needs more work to do it. But also I'm going to take down The Red Eyed Ashikabi by tomorrow because my head hurts thinking of the pros and cons of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you are about to read. If there's anything that you might recognize please support the official release.

Author's note: Ok for the storyline I had accepted the idea of an author from MadGod666 so I don't own the story because I have accepted the help from him.

It's been a long while since Itachi been a host. He hasn't been one since back then a long time ago. Itachi was one of the best hosts in the club. The only else host that can rival him was Kagari. The women enjoyed spending time with him. They usual talk with him and have a drink with him. Looking at the clock it was the end of his shift. Itachi left with a charming smile that made the women swoon over him.

After finally getting the Inn he saw Miya sweeping the floor. "Oh my you're home early then I expected," said Miya. "Yeah from what Kagari told me that is my shift is early then his," replied Itachi. "Okay then I have some leftovers if you're still hungry after your shift," said Miya. Itachi nodded for the information he was still hungry. The food was really good and hoped that she had leftovers.

Itachi went to the kitchen to see the leftovers wrapped on the counter. Itachi felt energy approaching the Inn. With his sharnigan he was able to tell that there were two people approaching fast. He heard a crash in the garden. He saw two people one male and one female. The male had black hair and with grey eyes. The female was really beautiful.

She was wearing clothes of a miko. She had curves in the right places. Had dark brown hair in a hime-style. She had breasts that can rival Tsunade's. When activating his sharnigan he was trying to tell which one had the energy he sensed. He looked to the male but, he had chakra levels of a mid genin. When looking to the female she had pink energy around her. But he can tell that there was a little white energy inside the pink.

"Mintao-sama we're finally here," said the woman. "Okay thanks Musubi-chan," replied the now named Minato. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the name this guy was a Minato. But didn't question the name. "Hey are you two alright over there," asked Itachi? "Yes we're fine thank you but if you don't mind me asking who are you exactly," asked Minato curiously?

"Right my name is Itachi Uchiha now how are you," asked Itachi. "Right my name is Minato Sahashi," replied Minato. "And I'm Musubi I'm pleased to meet you," replied Musubi. "Miya would you please come out here we have guests," said Itachi. "I'll be right there Uchiha-kun," Miya replied. Miya came out of the Inn to see a male and a female.

"Oh my are you two alright," asked Miya in concern? "Yes we're fine but if you don't mind me asking is if we can stay at your Inn please," asked Minato in hoping she'll say yes. "Of course I'll will my husband won't turn down anyone in need," replied Miya. "Thank you me and Musubi appreciate this," said Minato. But looking at the state of clothes that have he had to ask for some clothes.

After putting on a green jumpsuit he had to ask Itachi a question. "You are Itachi correct," asked Minato? Itachi nodded his head. "So do you know who is the landlady's name is," asked Minato. "Yes her name is Miya Asuma," replied Itachi. "But do you know who her husband is," asked Minato? "No I don't know I'm completely lost as you Minato-san," replied Itachi. After waiting for Musubi she finally came to see Minato.

Musubi was wearing a beautiful pink kimono that hugs the right curves on her body. Minato was having a large blush on his face. Itachi couldn't help but had a light blush on his face from seeing her. (To be honest Minato is one lucky son of a bitch for being her ashikabi and I'm the author) After finally getting over her he got rid of the blush on his face. But Uzume from the corner of the hallway couldn't help but feel jealous that Musubi gave a blush from Itachi.

"Uh Miya is that your kimono that she's wearing," asked Minato. "Oh my yes it is it was a gift from my husband years ago," replied Miya with sadness. "Uh sorry I shouldn't ask you Miya," said Minato. "It's alright you didn't know of my past," replied Miya. After the awkward moment Miya decided to let Minato and her discuss the rules of the Inn. Being Musubi she followed Minato like a lost puppy would.

After that Itachi returns to his room. But before he can enter he feels a slight tug on his sleeve. He turns to the woman Uzume. "Can you come with me really quick I need to talk about something that needs help," says Uzume. "But why me why don't you ask Minato-san," replied Itachi. "This question is very personal and I need your help with it," answered back Uzume. Itachi followed Uzume to her room.

When Itachi closed the door he was tackled onto the bed. Uzume had a big blush on her face. Itachi wondered what was about to happen. Uzume then mumbled that Itachi couldn't hear from her. "I'm sorry but could you please speak up Uzume-san," asked Itachi? "Will you please become calm down this heat in my body," asked Uzume? Itachi thought she meant but she knew what he was thinking.

"Itachi-kun it's not like that at this moment," says Uzume. "So how do you want me to cool you down then," replies Itachi. Uzume then gave gave him a seductive look at him. "All you need to do this is give me a kiss," she purred out. Itachi had to blush when hearing that seductive voice. He can tell that she can probably beat Anko in that department of interrogation. "So all I need to do this kiss and that's it," asked Itachi? Uzume nodded in answering yes. But unknown to her is that this was his first kiss. (To be honest I don't think he has kissed one yet)

Uzume had closed the distance between her face and Itachi's. She puckered her lips and kissed Itachi. Itachi responded to the kiss and it involved a lot of tongue from Uzume. Itachi still had his eyes open and saw veil like wings on her back. After the kiss Uzume started saying a chant that Itachi heard from her.

"My ashikabi now and forever," says Uzume. "Uh Uzume-san what is that you call an ashikabi," asked Itachi curiously? "Right I'm what you call a sekirei," replies Uzume. "Okay…so then what exactly is a sekirei then," asks Itachi? "Us sekirei is to serve our ashikabi forever," replies Uzume. "But can you answer my first question too," asked Itachi? "Our ashikabi is our destined one to love," replied Uzume. "So then there are more sekirei aren't there right," asks Itachi? "Yes there are a total of 108 sekirei," said Uzume. "But how do you know if the person is your ashikabi," asks Itachi? "We sekirei will react to our ashikabi if there near," said Uzume.

"Is it possible if the ashikabi to get more than one sekirei," asks Itachi? "Yes that is possible but not most of the time the ashikabi can forcefully wing a sekirei for their own purposes," said Uzume. After that statement Itachi had to pity the sekirei that were forcefully winged. Then the TV in Uzume's room turned on by itself. They both turned to the TV to see a man that was dressed in white that had a crazy grin on his face.

"Welcome unknown ashikabi to this WONDERFUL game," said the man. Itachi had an eyebrow twitching hearing that voice. "Can you please tell me who you are then," asked Itachi annoyed at the man's tone. "My name is Minaka and I am the GAME MASTER of this lovely game," said Minaka. Itachi turned to see Uzume looking at the man with disgust from the sight of him. He couldn't blame her from barely talking to him he felt like hating him already.

"Now that I've told you my name now I must know yours," asked Minaka. "My name is Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi. "Very well Itachi-kun I welcome you to the sekirei plan but I must tell you this is that you must not tell anyone of this plan or I must send the disciplinary squad after you get it," stated Minaka. Itachi nodded in understanding of this plan and with that Minaka left the TV screen.

Uzume tugged his sleeve to get his attention. Itachi turned to Uzume with a face full of regret and sadness. "I'm sorry that I got you in this problem Itachi-kun," said Uzume. "Its fine I can understand your problem of yours," replied Itachi. 'Just thinking of Minaka it makes me think of that bastard Tobi' Itachi thought. "So what's the relation of an ashikabi and a sekirei then," asked Itachi to lighten the mood. "The relation is depended on the ashikabihim/herself.

"Okay then will you be my girlfriend then Uzume-chan," asked Itachi. After that statement Uzume cupped his cheecks and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips with a lot of tongue. After the kiss uzume was cuddling into Itachi's side like a cat would. Seeing that it was getting late Itachi went to his bedroom but was stopped by Uzume saying she wants to sleep with him for tonight. Itachi had finally went to sleep with Uzume by his side.

End note: Okay for this fanfic I put Minato with Musubi. For the harem I'll have Minato wing Musubi, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Homura. For Itachi I'll have him wing Uzume, Kazehana (because I can for the hell of it) Kochou, and lastly Yashima (I felt so bad for her in the anime) Seo will have Hibiki and Hikari. But for YOU the readers do you want Chiho yes or no.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are about to read. If there is anything that you might recognize please support the official release.

Author's note: Okay for the story I'll have Itachi wing Akitsu in this chapter. And for Seo is just going to be a secret for now. And Minato shall wing Kusano as well in this chapter too.

It's now the day after that Itachi has winged Uzume and saw the wings from her back. Itachi wondered how long the sekirei like his Uzume-chan been here on this earth. And why didn't the gods have told him of the sekirei of this planet. And then there is the sekirei plan and that is cruel for the sekirei for being away of their ashikabi.

Itachi finally woke up from his sleep. The sun usual sent the sun glare at him from the window. He used the sharnigan to send a sharnigan glare at the sun. But as usual the sun will always beat him in a glaring contest. Itachi felt weight on his chest. He turned to Uzume sleeping on his chest with wearing sexy white bra and panties. He was really tempted to do her in her sleep. He shook that thought out of his head.

Itachi wondered where those thoughts came from. Then he remembered something back in the anbu black ops. Jiraiya had thought that he had potential to be a super pervert. (To be honest I hate that bastard of a godfather and a SUPER PERVERT so that guy can fucking die already) Anyways back then Jiraiya convinced him to have a drink and afterwards he was corrupted after that incident.

When looking at his sekirei she was really beautiful when she sleeps. She was cuddling into his chest while she slept with her arms around his waist. Then she woke up very cutely. She rubbed her out of her eyes to see her ashikabi. She had beautiful bright smile on her face and gave him a happy kiss. Itachi saw her wings again for the second time. Itachi felt a dark aura coming from behind the door.

When he turned to the door he saw Miya with a dark aura around him. Her hair shadowed her eyes but she had a dark red eyes coming from the shadows. But behind her was a huge hannya mask behind her head. Uzume was shaking in fear of that mask. So she hid behind her ashikabi back. Itachi gave her a blank because he can feel the jealously from her.

"Ara I thought I told you Itachi-kun that there are no lewd acts at my Inn," said Miya. From that statement the hannya mask grew bigger and Uzume was still shaking in fear of the mask. Miya wondered why Itachi wasn't affected from her killer intent like anyone else. "I don't know what you're talking about lwed acts Miya-san," replied Itachi. "Don't you think that you should make breakfast yet Miya-san," said Itachi.

After that comment Miya forgot to make some breakfast for her new tenants. Uzume was grateful that her ashikabi got rid of her. She rewarded him with a lustful kiss with a lot of tongue. After wards they both did their daily routines of the day. Uzume wore her usual shirt and jeans while Itachi was wearing a blood red t-shirt and black shorts. They saw that Minato and Musubi were already having breakfast. They took a seat and grabbed a plate full of food.

After eating Itachi heard that Minato talking with Musubi about dreaming a little girl with blond hair and wearing a sun dress. (Not like that you bastards) But also asking Musubi how was this dream happened. Itachi saw a glimpse of the sekirei crest on her neck. This crest was pink unlick Uzume's crest. They both left to find the girl that he had talked about. He used the sharnigan to pinpoint out the location of where there going. And he saw that they were heading to the forest.

Remembering about the inner energy from Musubi that they should be find. But to be sure he made a seal less shadow clone to get a glimpse of her power. Itachi gave his sekirei a good bye kiss leaving her to herself. But he didn't forget to say thank you to Miya for the bento lunch for his work. He saw Kagari talking with this woman a little bit away from him. The woman was beautiful to say the least.

She had Sliver hair with a scar on her eye. But she was wearing a black cocktail dress that hugged her figure that showed off to everyone. He sighed as he wondered that if Kagari was another playboy like the others that he met before. After leaving work he went to a short cut through a park. But he felt a chill that went up his spine. He looked around the park to see that it was a mini wonderland of snow.

He activated his sharingan to look for the source of the snow. He followed the source to a beautiful woman that was laying down on a park bench. She had impassive face that can rival his time during the time he was with akatsuki. She had short light brown hair, light grey eyes, beautiful and had a fabulous figure. But she had on lab coat that had blood at the bottom of the cloak. He went up to the young woman to see if she was okay to check if she had any injuries.

He went up to her and she turned her head to see a handsome man that was coming to her. When she saw his face she had mild blush on her pale cheeks. "Ah…..who are you," asked the woman. "My name is Itachi Uchiha and I was wondering if you're alright," asked Itachi in concern? "My name is Akitsu and I have no purpose in this world without an ashikabi," mumbled Akitsu.

Itachi turned to see her forehead to see the sekirei crest there instead on her neck like Uzume's. "You're a sekirei aren't you," asked Itachi? "Ah…yes I am how do you know," replied Akitsu. "That crest that is on your forehead reminds me of my sekirei," said Itachi. "Ah…..I can't be winged for I am the scrapped number," said Akitsu.

"Oh Mutsu please get me that sekirei I want her in my collection," cried a young teenager. Both of them turned to see a child come over here with a tall male. The child had clothes that showed off that he was probably be rich. The tall male had silver hair and light grey eyes. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeve shirt to match his pants. He had an orange scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves. But he had a katana blade on his belt.

"Hurry up Mutsu I want that sekirei for my collection," said the child. "Very well Hayato I shall get you the sekirei," said Mutsu sadly. Akitsu got ready to fight him, but Itachi was right in front of her to protect her. "Please I need for you to move so I can please him," said Mutsu. "I'm afraid that can't be possible for you see she is my sekirei right Akitsu," said Itachi while giving her a look that said to play along with the act. Akitsu nodded, "ah…...he is my ashikabi so please leave." Mutsu knew that they were lying so decided to kill the human. With a burst of speed he was behind him to stab him in the chest.

The weirdest thing happened though was that the human turned into a flock of crows that turned back into Itachi. The sekirei saw Itachi that his eyes changed with a red eye that had black markings inside the eye. "What is that why aren't you already dead yet why are not a regular him," asked Mutsu. "My name is Itachi and I am a shinobi," replied Itachi.

Mutsu got in a battle stance and charged at him. Itachi charged at him too with a kunai in his hand just in case. Mutsu tried jabs and stabs at his chest but he dodged them all with ease like he was fighting the other numbers. Mutsu sent an earth shattering earth shockwave that destroyed anything in its path. Itachi dodged them when sticking to the walls with his feet. Mutsu was looking for him and saw him sticking to the wall like a spider would.

'Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu,' Itachi shouted and launched a large fireball at him. Mutsu went wide eyed at this display of fire. He wondered that if it was wise to battle him. He decided to continue for now with the battle for little to know what this person is. Mutsu and Itachi's weapons were creating sparks as they continued to clash. Mutsu finally stabbed him but Itachi gave a small smile and he exploded that caught Mutsu in the blast.

Mutsu decided to retreat for now knowing that this human can win over him. Mutsu disappeared and grabbed Hayato without him saying anything decided to leave. Then Itachi got a headache from his shadow clone. He received the memories and saw that Musubi was using taijutsu while fighting another sekirei. The sekirei's name was Yomi and used a scythe in combat against Musubi. He got a blush when seeing the lack of clothes on Musubi after her winging.

He continued to see that the group was going back to the Inn to rest for the night. He was glad they were alright he wasn't sure that if the group will return from a fight. He felt a shiver go down his spine and felt breasts that were hugging him from behind him that she wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned to see Akitsu with a heavy blush on her face. 'I can't believe this I'm reacting this man and they said that she wouldn't react to anyone,' thought Akitsu.

"Ah…will you please become ashikabi-sama," asked Akitsu hopping he would say yes. Itachi thought of the pros and cons of this situation. He would get the help he'll need to help defeat Madara when the seal should be done. Then again he'll make a lot of enemies, but fuck it he need something interesting in his life anyway. Itachi nodded with that Akitsu gave him a gentle kiss. He felt energy that was blocking him and spent more chakra to his mouth destroy it.

After the kiss Itachi saw that Akitsu had ice blue wings on her back. While Akitsu was mumbling a chant that made him remind of Uzume. After that Akitsu looked at him with so much passion. But made a mirror that was made of ice thanks to her element. Itachi wondered why she gave him this and pointed to his eyes. He gasped ay what he saw from the mirror. It was the legendary rinnegan like from the sage of 6 paths or like the figure head of akatsuki. But he saw something in the corner of his eye he saw a woman that had figure that woman will be jealous of. She had dark purple hair that where almost black. She also had a revealing purple dress that showed off her breasts and her belly button but she vanished with sakura petals.

Seeing that it was getting late he took Akistu back to the the Inn to rest. He gave her a piggy back ride back to the Inn. He just wondered why he had the rinnegan like of the sage of six paths. And why the gods didn't told him of this power increase. But he put that thought in the back of his head and went home because of this power increase he felt very tired. When arriving at the Inn everyone was asleep.

He told her to be very quiet and saw that Uzume was in his room sleeping waiting for him all night. He felt sorry for her waiting for him and decided to sleep with her. He decided to hug her in her sleep to comfort her in her sleep. And on instinct she grabbed his arm and hugged it into her chest. Akitsu felt jealous and decided to do the same thing. He turned to see her asleep on his chest.

HOSPITAL SOUTH DISTRICT

In this hospital this had very high technology that help the sick but those who were ashikabi the ashikabi of the south decided to blackmail them to work for him. He heard rumors that in the east it was the same situation. In a room was a very petite girl that had a lot of problems. This girl's name was Chiho and her sekirei was Mutsu. She was sleeping thanks to the pills that the doctors gave her. Like a shinobi Mutsu decided to visit his ashikabi to check on her.

It pains him to see his ashikabi like this. And he didn't want to work for this ashikabi and want to spend time with his. He hoped that she would forgive him of all the needs to this. If only he can find someone that can help him and his problem. (He just battle the one person that can help him)

End notes: Okay I hope that this chapter pleases you the readers tell me what you think. And for this who want Chiho and Mutsu paring i have gave you this wish. Now this will be the updated harem of Itachi.

Itachi: Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Akitsu, Uzume, Kochou, Taki, and Yashima and that's it alright. But it you want review me who you want in this harem and I'll think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything of which you are about to read. If there's anything you might recognize please support the official release.

Author's note: First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates for my story. With school being a sophomore it's going to be a challenge. With projects and with having to do with extra classes at my school. I've also been challenged to do a fanfic so watch my profile it's going to be a surprise. Anyways sorry for the lack of updates and I hope this will make up for it. On the side note I have Itachi wing Tsukuimi for his harem and for the reader I will like for you to make suggestions now on to the story.

When waking up Itachi felt grips on both sides of him. He opens his eyes to see his sekirei Uzume and Akitsu. He was glad that he had winged him. They make show more of his emotion now a days. His mother had tried her best when doing this. But had trouble seeing that he joined the anbu black ops. This was the second regret he had in his life. The first being to do the massacre and scar for life his little brother.

He hoped that Sasuke would find happiness in life. And that Naruto would show him the light to redeem his clan. He tried to get up but the sekirei had a tight grip on his arms and made it difficult. Barely getting his hands away from them he made a shadow clone to switch with. He did so and the clone had switched with him. He left the room silently to do his daily routine for the morning. He was wearing his Uchiha shirt with some modern jeans. But decided to wear some shoes instead of shinobi sandals.

When checking back at his sekirei he saw that they were waking up. After morning kisses they both wore their regular. When arriving down stairs they saw Miya was already serving breakfast to other guests of the Inn. Minato wore a white t-shirt with jeans. Musubi wore her usual miko outfit and her training gloves. Kusano wore her usual sun dress with her sitting on the right of Minato and Musubi on the left. Homura was wearing his white shirt and black pants when eating breakfast.

Itachi sat down and ate. With Uzume on his left and Akistu on his right. He wondered if he might get new sekirei. And how would they meet. He knew his mother wanted him to have a happy life with a family. She wanted him ever since she saw that he was losing emotion in the anbu black ops. He also wondered how the sekirei would meet him in the city from the dream last night.

DREAMSCAPE

Itachi woken up from his sleep and when he opens his eyes is on buildings everywhere with mirrors all around him. He see that these buildings are like the ones from the hidden rain village. He activated his doujutsu when sensing an attck from behind him. He doged the the attack it was a water jutsu. When he turned around he saw was a beautiful woman. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and a black dress with a white underdress, a black chocker, black stockings and long brown boots to complete her outfit.

"So thy monkey you finally come to face me then," said the woman. Itachi gave her a blank look. "Look whoever you are just get out if my mindscape and secondly I don't even know you," replied Itachi. "Of course I know who you are, you are just another filthy ashikabi for I am the greatest sekirei," said the woman. The woman was preparing another attack to attack him but before she can the dreamscape ended. Itachi was prepared but was wondered who was that woman's name.

DREAMSCPAE END

When getting rid of those thoughts Itachi saw that Uzume was asking him somrthing. "I'm sorry what are you asking Uzume-chan," asked Itachi. "I was asking if you want seconds Itachi-kun," replied Uzume. Itachi nodded feeling for some seconds. Uzume gladly refilled Itachi's plate of food. Itachi decided to get more answers from Uzume and Akitsu once everybody was gone. At the head of the table Miya couldn't be feel jealous of Uzume's interaction with Itachi. She knew she was reacting but tried to hold it for now.

Once everybody was gone Itachi asked Uzume and Akitsu to stay with him for a bit. Both asking what did their ashikabi needs. Itachi told him of his problem of his. Uzume was freighted when he gave the expression of his attacker. Itachi saw that Akitsu had a little glint in her eyes. He knew that glint anywhere when facing another shinobi (cough brother cough) hatred. Miya called him over and told him to get some daily groceries with the mask to give.

Itachi looked unfazed from the mask. Itachi gave a nod in understanding and left. He told his sekirei that he was going to be gone for a little while. They were reluctant after hearing the woman he told them. When he left both nodded towards each other and got ready to watch their ashikabi. They jumped from roof to roof to keep an overview of what might happen. Itachi knew they were following him but ignored them right now.

He felt a presence nearby from where he was. It was the woman from his dreams from before. He activated his sharnigan and found her on a roof top not so far from where he was. He went to the alley that has near him and went. (Foreshadowing moment) He felt an attack coming and dodged the attack when sticking to the wall with chakra on his feet. He saw her with her arm extended meaning she threw that attack.

"So thy monkey are you ready to face me sekirei #09 Tsukiumi," said the woman. Itachi looked away for a moment and gave her a blank look. "I'm sorry did you say something," asked Itachi. The woman was steaming after what Itachi said. Itachi had no emtion on his face but smiled inside. He was glad that he picked up something from his sempai. She was steaming from that comment and launched a water attack at him.

He activated his sharnigan and dodged the attack. 'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu' he said. He launched a large fireball at her. 'Suiry' she said. And what came out was a water dragon. For the natural elements water always beats fire. The water dragon was massive that it put out the fire and headed straight to Itachi. He dodged the attack and went straight at her ready for a taijutsu battle with her. She was unprepared for the attack. She was already losing the fight.

She tried her best when fighting him, but it was like he was one step ahead of her. Whenever she tried anything the young man dodged it with ease. This made her furious she is the 'greatest' sekirei of all her sisters, but this MONKEY was making her look like she is a triple digit number. As the fight continues she is still losing to him. Out of nowhere a lightning bolt tried to attack her. They both dodged the attack and were surprised to see a man in his mid-thirties with a pair of twins that were wearing what would be in S&M.

"Oi you the blond you scared away my money," said the mysterious man. They both wondered what he meant and saw a cat that was scared as hell right now. Apparently the cat was trying to hide from his previous owner then this human was trying to get him for fom to return to his former owner. The cat went down an alley and saw male and a female humans fighting that was not natural and was scared as hell. The female launched a water attack that he dodged but went straight at him.

"Hibiki Hikari you know what to do," said the man. The girls had somewhat disdain look on their face bit they were willing to do what was going to happen next. The am smirked and put his arms around their waists and pull them to him. He kissed them and they both chanted at something that he couldn't hear but the blond sekirei did. The twins locked hands and pointed their hands at the woman. The attack was similar to Saskue's kirin. On instinct he went to the woman and protected her with Susanoo. Akitsu and Uzume were in near tears when the attack. Their hearts told them to help their ashikabi, but their bodies wouldn't let them.

After the dust cleared everyone was jaw dropped what they saw next. Itachi hugged the woman close to his chest, while Uzume and Akitsu were glaring daggers at her. Tsukiumi looked up that this man, yes she finally accepted it, was protecting her from the twins attack. Itachi let her go and let her see that she was inside what looked like a samurai warrior in red, but was horrified what she next. His eyes were no longer in tomoes (for those who don't know what they are think of the battle when sasuke vs haku in the original Naruto) but what to be a three sided pinwheel for his eyes.

She felt darkness in those once beautiful eyes. "Wait did I just call those other red eyes beautiful *sigh* I guess he is my ashikabi no matter what my adjuster said about men he is the one," thought Tsukiumi. She felt her heart beat going faster and also felt her body was on fire. Tsukiumi saw that Itachi was still glaring at the twins with malice most likely from the attack that just happened. She got his attention by cupping his face with her hands and give him a passionate kiss.

During the kiss Itachi's eyes became his regular coal eyes and Susanoo went with it. Tsukiumi let go of her hands and begun to say her chant while she had ocean blue wings on her back. After the chant she a cute look on her face. "Thy monkey you are my husband you should be honored to have the greatest sekirei," she said. "Ok then I hope you find your ashikabi then," said Itachi. As Itachi was about to leave Tsukiumi grabbed his hand that hold him back. "Wait you are my ashikabi don't you remember," asked Tsukimui? Itach had a look of confusion on his face and tried to remember what happen. He remembered fighting him but, out of instinct he protected Tsukimui then his mind was a blank after that. "So you are my sekirei then huh," said Itachi. Itachi keeps wondering if the gods (not being religious here ok just for any type of anime god you like ok) keeping having their fun messing with him. Tsukiumi gave a bashful nod in confirmation but, Itachi kept wondering why she was god damn cute.

He thought back when he was a shinobi from Konoha as a teenager. He saw a couple one time that this girl would sometimes be mad at her boyfriend. Then she would be cute and shy with him. It clicked in his head it was being a tsundere. His eyes were barely twitching thinking of what might happen when she is part of this 'game'. He turned to the rooftop and that the group was gone. They must've left why he was awed when he kiss Tsukiumi. He turned to see that Akitsu and Uzume running the fastest he saw from them.

With a grunt he tackled down from his first two sekirei. The beautiful sekirei then finally let their emotions get the better of them. "Ashikabi-sama I thought we lost you on that blast," said Akitsu with Uzume nodding in agreement. Itachi had a look of concern on his face when hearing this. Itachi gave them a warm smile a true smile for him. "Don't worry I'll always stay with you girls forever right," said Itachi. He got an answer from them with passion/lustful kisses from the two of them, Tsukiumi had a look of irritation on her face when seeing HER ashikabi getting kissed right in front of her.

Ending Notes: Overall I'm happy for all you people liking my fanfic. As said in the beginning I am a sophomore in highschool and this year is really important in my perspective. Anyways I hope you like the progress so far and I was also challenged to another fanfic so right now watch anything from my profile for now so laters.


End file.
